Lo que un nazi no podía hacer, pero él sí
by Ninde-senpai
Summary: Durante la Alemania de Hitler, el pobre Ludwig sufría por ambos lados: porque su jefe lo amenazaba con matar a aún más gente, y porque a Prusia le traía sin cuidado.
1. No vacilar

**Pareja**: Alemania y Prusia tienen una relación meramente fraternal.

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Aviso**: Se basa en la época más cruda de Alemania y creo que puedo decir del mundo entero. El enfoque que tomo intento que sea lo más real posible, es decir, dudo muchísimo, bastante, que si existiera alguna humanización de Alemania, Prusia o cualquier país que estuvo cerca del régimen de Hitler en la vida real, que alguno de ellos hubiera estado de acuerdo con ello. Se supone que estamos hablando de personas de siglos de experiencia y que, probablemente, y debido a la crueldad natural del ser humano, hubieran sufrido bastante, y más si los enfocamos desde el punto de vista de Hetalia, donde están "condenados" al ámbito político (seguramente no les gustará asistir a conferencias mundiales, quizás Suiza quiere ser chocolatero, Francia vendedor de rosas, Veneciano probador de pasta profesional…).

Así que lo que vais a leer representa lo que yo creo –y probablemente fue así- que pasó durante ese período en Alemania: nazis que no estaban de acuerdo con el régimen, pero que de algo tenían que vivir, o incluso habían sido arrastrados por amenazas o mentiras (representado por Ludwig), y la otra parte que se reía de aquello, que no dudaba en caricaturizar a Hitler, burlarse, ayudar a judíos y demás personas a huir del terror, etc. (representado por Prusia).

Perdón por esta especie de introducción, pero era necesaria.

* * *

_Teníamos que seguir sus órdenes. Las razones eran morir o ver morir a quienes amábamos. Prusia no tenía miedo y le echaba el valor suficiente como para encararle, aunque sabía que el resultado no iba a ser bueno._

Aquella cinta roja en el brazo le pesaba toneladas a Ludwig, quién tenía ya la sobrada experiencia como para saber qué ocurriría cuando todo acabase. Porque acabaría, eso seguro, pero lo peor era después, cuando aquél símbolo permaneciese impreso e imborrable en los libros de historia.

Que fuese una persona seria no quería decir que no supiera divertirse o reír. Desde que aquél austriaco accedió al poder prometiendo un nuevo mundo donde solo existiría la pura raza aria, Ludwig no sabía en qué momentos podía permitirse una sonrisa, unos minutos de diversión, nada. No podía. No cuando personas más alemanas que Adolf, más puras y con derecho a la vida, eran llevadas a esos horribles campos de concentración.

Ya había notado, cuando se miraba al espejo por las mañanas, que sus ojos, antaño celestes, se habían vuelto de un tono gris, y hasta habían oscurecido.

Él estaba de pie en _su_ despacho, observando cómo su jefe leía unos papeles que tenía en las manos. A ambos lados de Alemania, se encontraban dos generales.

-Bien- anunció Hitler-. Si esto sigue así, pronto…

La puerta se abrió de golpe y el intruso se situó con rapidez al lado de Ludwig. Éste miró a su hermano, y el rostro del alemán fue progresivamente palideciendo y deformándose en un gesto de horror: llevaba el uniforme mal puesto, iba despeinado, tenía cara de sueño y había reemplazado la cinta roja por una de color rosa.

Hitler miró con notorio enfado al prusiano.

-Dios me otorgó una buena paciencia, Prusia- dijo-, pero ante estos casos, disminuye con peligrosa rapidez, así que me gustaría que me explicaras… esto.

Prusia se señaló a sí mismo.

-¿Yo? ¿Qué he hecho?

Los dos generales miraban alternativamente a Prusia y a Hitler, también helados. Si su jefe enloquecía, lo pagaría con todo el que estuviera delante suya.

-Para empezar, ¿dónde está tu símbolo?

Señaló el brazo de Prusia. Éste se miró, río y agitó la mano, restando importancia.

-Se me calló, ensució y, como me parecía indecoroso traer la esvástica así, he ido a por el primer trozo de tela que he encontrado y la he dibujado. ¿No le parece bien? Hasta que encuentre otra, lo juro.

-¿Y tenía que ser de ese color, soldado?

Silencio. A Ludwig le costaba respirar, tragar saliva, en fin, permanecer sereno. ¿En qué coño estaba pensando Prusia? ¿Qué no sabía lo que podía hacerle? Y Ludwig ya estaba sufriendo demasiado como para encima quedarse sin hermano.

Giró la cabeza y lo miró. Durante unos segundos, Prusia le devolvió la mirada. Pareció notar la desesperación de su hermano menor, porque Prusia suspiró –resignado- y contestó.

-Señor, juro que lo siento mucho- dijo, sin ganas-. Juro de verdad que ha sido la primera tela que he encontrado. No…- se quedó callado, pero tenía que decir aquellas palabras que tanto odiaba- no quería asistir sin el símbolo del orgullo de nuestra raza, pensaba que le importaría poco el color si yo lo llevaba con la frente alta.

Los dos generales se calmaron un poco, pero Ludwig se encontraba fatal. Él sabía cuánto odiaba Gilbert todo aquello, las ganas que tenía de poder meterle un tiro en la frente en aquél instante, pero no podía. No podía por lo siguiente que les recordó.

-Te lo perdonaré por hoy- dijo Hitler-, pero prefiero que no te presentes a que lo hagas como lo has hecho hoy. A la próxima, haré que metas personalmente en una cámara a esos niños de Satanás que tanto amas…- Hitler sonrió y miró a Alemania- Y no me gusta decir lo siguiente pero, visto esto, y que no es la primera vez que haces algo de este estilo… Porque tú quieres a tu hermano, ¿verdad?

Los dos generales se tensaron, y el silencio se rompió por el crujido de los nudillos de los puños de Prusia, cuyos ojos se habían vuelto más rojos de lo normal y miraba furioso a Hitler. Alemania, por su parte, la impresión lo había dejado de tal manera que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

¿Estaba amenazando a Gilbert con hacerle algo a su hermano menor… estando el aludido delante?

-Lo que usted diga, señor- dijo Prusia, agachando la cabeza, sumiso.

-Eso espero- miró a Alemania-. Y tú, si de verdad aprecias tu larga juventud, haz algo al respecto, ¿vale? Si tú fallas también, tomaré medidas similares.

Cuando acabaron de recibir órdenes, Ludwig se llevó a Gilbert a una habitación segura, y lo miró con desesperación.

-¿Se puede saber en qué piensas?- le dijo- ¿De verdad quieres morir?

Prusia bufó.

-Lo que de verdad quiero es pegarle…

-¡Shh!- le chistó Ludwig- ¡Para tu información, _Preußen_, estoy harto de las amenazas, de ver a gente desaparecer, morir encerrados en esos campos o en las cámaras de gas, de que me peguen, para que encima tenga que presenciar lo mismo de mi hermano!

Prusia miró a su hermano, muy serio.

-¿Tú eres de esos que te vas a quedar ahí quieto, sin luchar? Dices que te sometes por hacer que muera la menos gente posible por tu culpa, ¿pero de verdad crees que es así? ¿De verdad crees que esas amenazas no las cumple si te portas bien?

Ludwig se quedó callado. La verdad, ya no sabía en qué pensar, en quien confiar, qué hacer.

-Mi querido _bruder_, eres encantadoramente inocente- Prusia puso una mano en el hombro del alemán-, pero te recuerdo que estamos en una jodida guerra mundial y en el punto de mira del resto de países. Hasta ese niñato anti-comunista norteamericano se ha aliado con Rusia nada más que para ir contra nosotros. Como hermano mayor que vela por tu seguridad, déjame darte un consejo: no te hagas muchos planes de futuro, ni siquiera yo sé si saldremos vivos.

Y Alemania tuvo que resignarse a dejar marchar a su hermano, y fue ahí donde descubrió que, de entre los dos, el que más sufría y el que menos podía dormir por las noches era Gilbert, y no él.


	2. No amigos

Muchas gracias por los reviews, de verdad que me hacen feliz y con ganas de seguir este fic. En verdad ya lo tengo todo pensado, pero tengo que administrar los capítulos –no siguen una misma historia, son independientes, a excepción de dos que ya indicaré-, y tengo que buscar información sobre ciertos personajes.

Siento la posible tardanza, pero soy muy perfeccionista y es duro buscar fechas y batallas…

El capítulo se basa en la invasión de Polonia. En una guerra no hay buenos ni malos, y en la IIGM menos, y aquí voy a mencionar un hecho que me toca las narices: Francia y Reino Unido saltan de repente ante la invasión, cuando en parte es también culpa de los países que se aferraron a la política de apaciguamiento, encabezado por ellos. Si estos países hubieran saltado antes, no se hubiera "liado la mundial" –o, al menos, no una guerra como la que conocemos actualmente-, y sinceramente, me jode mucho muchísimo que después denigraran a Alemania, que estaba compuesta por personas que no eran nazis y que sufrieron una división de _su_ país por algo que _ellos no_ hicieron. Me jode que las fuerzas aliadas se creyeran –y siguen creyendo- que fueron los buenos cuando esa guerra comenzó (en parte) por sus errores de política exterior –dejaron que Hitler aumentara el ejército y bla bla…-, cuando debieron haber cortado por lo sano. Me recuerda demasiado a mi país –España-, porque en ese entonces, aquí había una dictadura fascista y los EEUU nos utilizaron de puente para ir contra Alemania, pero aquí nadie nos ayudó (de hecho, se crearon pancartas que decían "¡Estados Unidos fuera!"); también en la guerra civil ni nos ayudaron, solo Rusia y como los pobres podían, ni siquiera Francia, país vecino y que debería haberse interesado –por la política de apaciguamiento, porque Hitler ayudó a Franco a aplastar al ejército republicano español, así como Mussolini-.

Y así, y disculpándome por la pequeña lección de historia, os voy a presentar a un Polonia que odia a un Inglaterra y a un Francia que solo se han preocupado por ellos, y que cuando decidan ayudarle, ya será demasiado tarde.

Con este capítulo también intento reforzar la frase "_en las guerras no hay buenos ni malos, solo perdedores"_, porque es la pura verdad.

* * *

**Advertencias**: Leve Prusia x Polonia. Violencia y tortura al final.

**Título**: No amigos.

Prusia corría todo lo que podía, seguido de un apestoso grupos de nazis –o de chupaculos del Señor Bigotes, como él los denominaba- que gritaban estupideces como "_Hein Hitler!_" y "_¡A muerte con Polonia!_". Estaba cansado, física y mentalmente. O al menos, él no podía sobrellevar la carga del armamento y el uniforme –aquél símbolo le pesaba en el cuerpo y en el alma-, además de las sandeces que gritaban aquellos ilusos que se creían la mejor raza del mundo y de que le estaban haciendo el mayor favor del universo al planeta.

"Los únicos que insultáis a la raza alemana sois vosotros, malditos hijos de puta" se dijo Prusia al percatarse de la sonrisa de excitación del que iba a su lado. "Y más del austriaco ese, ¿se habrá visto al espejo? ¡Si es un ser gordo y pequeño lleno de pelos!".

Prusia se rió ante sus propias definiciones acerca del Führer, pero se calló enseguida al ver que atraía las miradas ajenas. Con suerte, aquellos seres sin inteligencia pensarían que se reía por las mismas razones que ellos.

Pero, ¿por qué diablos estaba corriendo? Ah, sí. El general que le había tocado, un tal Fedor von Bock, que tomaba el mando del Grupo de Ejércitos Norte, los había mandado a los de su grupo –el 3er Ejército- a atacar a Polonia desde Prusia Oriental. Y como buen representante de ese nombre y, supuestamente, de la mejor raza del mundo, él tenía que pringar con todos aquellos necios. Por otra parte, von Bock había sonado tan seco que temió que, si no obedecía, algo muy malo le ocurriría a su hermano.

Ahora tendrían que contactar con el 4º ejército y dirigirse hacia Varsovia. Entonces, se acordó de una personita de cabellos rubios, ojos verdes y fascinación por las prendas femeninas y el color rosa.

Polonia.

Prusia tragó saliva. ¿Se verían él o Alemania obligados a luchar contra el pobre Feliks cuerpo a cuerpo? El prusiano comenzó a rezar para no encontrárselo. Ya se lo imaginaba: "lo justo es que un representante mate al otro, ¡hazlo y demuestra el poderío de la raza aria!".

Prusia murió de asco. Polonia no le caía mal, y mucho menos desde aquél "incidente" un par de siglos atrás, cuando él andaba medio borracho e intentando encontrar una habitación donde dormir la mona. Encontrarla la encontró, solo que se trataba de la habitación del polaco, quien parecía haber pasado un largo tiempo sin compañía de cama y, bueno, pasó lo que pasó.

Y aunque le cayera mal, obvio que no era para matarlo.

A Gilbert le costó tragar saliva, ya que se le había formado un enorme nudo en la garganta. No, no quería encontrarse a Polonia, no quería encontrárselo y…

Tuvo ganas de llorar. Las veces que se había encontrado con el polaco o con su gente le habían recibido tan bien, tan alegres, tan abiertos… Le gustaba la risa del polaco, su voz, su manía de no querer aprender alemán*, aunque era adorable con ese acento… Y sobre todo cuando Alemania era más pequeño y Polonia se ofrecía a jugar con él.

No, no quería pelear contra un amigo. Pero ése era el problema, uno como "él" no podía hacerse ese tipo de amigos, un polaco, un judío…

-¡Disparad!

Prusia salió de su ensimismamiento repentinamente al oír los disparos, y vio cómo un cuarteto de pueblerinos polacos, que intentaban defender sus casas, caían como si nada. El que se encontraba a la derecha de Gilbert lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿No me has oído?- le preguntó.

-Lo siento, estaba pensando en otra cosa…- dijo Prusia.

El nazi hizo ademán de pegarle.

-¡Otra más y el puñetazo se lo lleva tu hermano!- le gritó- ¿No oíste al Führer? ¡Olvídate de todos esos amiguitos países tuyos, a ti solo debe importarte tu pueblo, luchar por él! ¡Ellos son escoria! ¡Si no obedeces, haremos daño a tu querido hermano!

"Sí, ya, por mi pueblo…" pensó Prusia. "Por una panda de gilipollas, más bien. Mi verdadero pueblo está muriendo en cámaras de gas, como moscas…"

El soldado le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Es la disciplina- le dijo-. Sabes que es por el bien de todos, ¿no? Al Führer le hace más daño que a ti, pero hace lo que debe de hacer.

Prusia sintió una oleada de calor por todo su cuerpo, una que estuvo a punto de delatarle y liarse a tiros con todo aquél grupo de escoria humana que tenía alrededor, pero tenía que joderse. Primero, por su hermano, y segundo, porque los muy cabrones darían una muerte mucho más desagradable al próximo grupo de polacos que se dirigieran hacia ellos.

-Hein, Hitler- dijo sin ganas.

-Así me gusta.

Reiniciaron la carrera y, esta vez, tuvieron que atravesar un pequeño bosque que los llevaría a plena Modlin, justamente donde tenían que reunirse con los del otro ejército para cruzar el río Vístula** y poner rumbo a Varsovia.

A medida se acercaban hacia Modlin, Prusia escuchó numerosos pasos que sabía de sobre que no eran los suyos. En efecto, de los árboles más lejanos surgieron más pueblerinos voluntarios y soldados polacos que se dirigieron hacia ellos gritando de odio, alzando las armas y disparando.

Si bien Prusia se alegró por la caída de muchos nazis, se le partió el corazón al comprobar, una vez finalizada aquella batalla, que sus pérdidas eran más del doble a las suyas. Ni el disparo que tenía en el hombro le dolía más que aquella visión.

Muchos pueblerinos que se habían quedado sin poder unirse al ejército, fueran por las razones que fuesen, eran pobres ancianos y padres de familia que, con toda su voluntad, se habían llenado de valor para ir contra ellos, aún sabiendo que se trataban de los que mayor y mejor ejército tenían.

Prusia había disparado sin molestarse en apuntar, aunque eso no evitaba que se hubiera llevado a unos cuantos polacos por delante. Odiaba su situación, odiaba tener que matar a un determinado número de personas inocentes para que, a cambio, no se llevaran al doble y de peor manera como castigo, y mucho más cuando entre esas personas estaba Ludwig.

Hicieron un alto para descansar y se alejaron de la escena de batalla. Prusia se quedó allí, alegando que se ofrecía para hacer guardia, pero solo quería descansar del martirio que estaba viviendo.

Al caer la noche, escuchó un rumor tras unos arbustos, un quejido y un sollozo. Se acercó con precaución y lo que vio a continuación hizo que se le partiera el alma.

Era el mismo Polonia, disfrazado de ganadero y con una bala en el estómago.

Prusia acudió enseguida a su socorro, pero Polonia lo recibió con una bofetada y se alejó.

-Aléjate de mí, traidor.

Ojalá no hubiera entendido lo que decía, pero había escuchado por mucho tiempo polaco como para no entender aquellas palabras.

-Polonia…

El rubio lloraba.

-Sois todos iguales… Solo actuáis en vuestro beneficio, y somos los demás los que tenemos que pagar vuestros errores…

-Polonia, déjame ayudarte, por favor- le susurró Prusia-. Ya sabes cómo van estas cosas, yo… Si aceptamos las órdenes, los rehenes solo estarán forzados a hacer duros trabajos, pero si no… Vamos –le dijo-, ya sabes lo que les hacen en esas cámaras… Estoy en un dilema, no sé qué hacer, te comprendo pero…

Polonia le puso un dedo en los labios.

-N-no es por ti… Es que…- apartó la vista, y sus lágrimas aumentaron- Esos idiotas ingleses y franceses, como que han sido muy egoístas, ¿sabes? ¿O no me dirás que esto no se podría haber evitado?- le preguntó- Tipo, sé que ha sido duro para tu pueblo eso de estar divididos, pero… ¡Joder! El plan era que nadie quería otra guerra mundial, y pensaron que dejando a ese cabrón austriaco aumentar el ejército y predicar la supremacía de la raza alemana se ahorrarían otra guerra, pero ¡no! ¡No lo comprenden! ¡Esos idiotas humanos que llegan al poder solo piensan en ellos, y son una escoria que apenas llegan a los ochenta, sin experiencia y sin nada, y prefieren pasar su breve existencia haciendo daño!- gritó- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nos tratan como si tuviéramos la culpa de sus muertes, de su longevidad…?- Feliks se tapó la cara, y Gilbert no pudo aguantar por mucho tiempo las lágrimas- No quiero más… Quiero morir…

-Feliks…

Sin dudarlo, Prusia se arrancó la cinta roja con la esvástica del brazo, la cubrió de tierra para no delatarlo y cogió a Polonia en brazos. Éste ahogó un grito, pero se aferró a él con fuerza. Feliks observó que Gilbert se alejaba del campamento: lo llevaba a un lugar seguro.

-¡Pero qué haces, loco!- Polonia se removió en sus brazos- ¡La van a tomar contigo, o con Ludwig, o con más niños gitanos…! ¡Prefiero morir yo, idiota! ¡Suéltame!

-No- dijo con determinación-. Sé lo que hago, tranquilo.

Pronto llegó a una granja abandonada que había sido anteriormente saqueada, pero ningún nazi volvería a pasar por ahí. Era lo primero que le vino a la mente y que tuviera una mullida cama, comida para sobrevivir unos días y a salvo de una nueva invasión.

-Pultusk está cerca de aquí- recordó el prusiano-, en esa ciudad no hay nazis todavía, no le interesa al Führer. Quiero que te recuperes y que te hospedes allí después, ¿entendido? Reúne a gente… Nos dirigimos ahora a Varsovia- le comunicó.

Polonia bajó la cabeza.

-Pensaba dirigirme hacia allá, pero… Esta pobre gente, que apenas pueden defender sus hogares, sus pueblecitos… Ellos son mi verdadero pueblo, ¿entiendes? Y no los que mandan…

-Lo sé, yo pienso igual.

Polonia derramó una última lágrima.

-De verdad lo siento- le dijo-, digo, lo que estás pasando… No te lo mereces, ni tú ni nadie, y pobre Ludwig, él se va a llevar la peor parte… Como que necesito volver a verlo, darle ánimos…

-¡Ni se te ocurra venir hacia Berlín!- le regañó Prusia- ¡Te meterán de cabeza en una cámara de gas! En serio, Polonia, voy a curarte y desinfectarte esa herida, no creo que te vaya a matar, los países podemos sobrevivir a eso… Cuando te sientas mejor, vete a donde te he dicho, di que estamos en Varsovia, que nosotros atacamos por el norte y que el ejército más fuerte se dirige directamente allí, y que está flanqueado por ambos lados… Pon a salvo a las mujeres y los niños, intenta que la menor parte de ellos hagan de esclavos en algún campo…

Feliks se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios. Se mantuvo así un rato, y luego se apartó.

-Tipo, tengo miedo de no volver a verte- dijo-. Haré lo que me dices. Pero haz tú una cosa por mí: no mueras. Tampoco dejes que Alemania haga igual, ¿me oyes?

Prusia asintió y lo abrazó.

-No te arrasques la venda, que te conozco- le dijo mientras se la ajustaba-. Quédate ahí quieto, no va a venir nadie.

Se despidió con otro beso.

_De vuelta en Berlín._

-¿Me llamaba, señor…?

Prusia tenía una muy mala sensación. El Führer le miraba fijamente con sus penetrantes ojos negros, que para malestar de Prusia, destilaban únicamente odio y enfado.

-Me molesto en predicar la verdad sobre las razas de este mundo, cuál es la que tiene supremacía, y cuáles son las que han sido creadas por los demonios, las que nos intoxican y nos denigran como alemanes… Prusia, si escuchas cuando hablo, ¿puedes recitarme esas razas, en el orden en el que las iremos extinguiendo de este bello planeta, afeado solo por ellas?

Prusia tragó saliva.

-Judíos, eslavos, soviéticos, negros, homosexuales, discapacitados…

-Bien, bien…- Hitler dio un golpe en la mesa que hizo retroceder a Prusia, y gritó- ¿Y SE PUEDE SABER POR QUÉ HAS SALVADO LA VIDA DE ESE POLACO?

Prusia apretó los puños y fijó su vista en la de Hitler, no iba a rendirse. Estaba harto de aquella monstruosidad.

No contestó pero, para su sorpresa, el Führer relajó pronto el semblante y volvió a su asiento.

-Me da igual que contestes, si te soy sincero- dijo-. Ya he hecho justicia.

Gilbert se quedó quieto. No tenía conocimiento de que aquél día se hubiera puesto en marcha las cámaras de gas, así que…

Prusia abrió mucho los ojos, se le formó un enorme nudo en la garganta y sintió que la temperatura bajaba más de un par de grados. Además, la sonrisa que le dirigía en aquél mismo instante el Führer lo delataba.

Salió a toda pastilla del despacho y recorrió todo el edificio hacia la habitación asignada para Ludwig.

Abrió la puerta la golpe y se quedó allí, paralizado.

Alemania alzó la vista y le miró con el ojo izquierdo, el único que tenía sano a duras penas. Su cara estaba ensangrentada de haberlo molido a golpes, estaba tirado en el suelo, temblando de dolor y frío, porque además lo habían despojado de sus ropas.

Tenía señales de latigazos, puñetazos y patadas por todo el cuerpo. Tenía ligeras señales de dedos en el cuello, que indicaban que lo habían intentado asfixiar, pero lo peor era aquella sustancia blanca que salía de debajo de sus partes íntimas, además de que el olor a sexo se mezclaba notoriamente con el olor a hierro y sal de la sangre.

Prusia negó con la cabeza, comenzó a hiperventilar y gritó. Un torrente de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, a la par que se acercaba con suma lentitud hacia su hermano y lo tomaba en brazos.

-A decir verdad…- dijo Ludwig en un hilo de voz- me hubiera dolido más que hubieras traicionado a Polonia… Ése es el hermano mayor que yo conozco, no te culpes.

Alemania ladeó la cabeza, desmayándose. Gilbert se mordía el puño izquierdo para que nadie lo escuchara llorar, porque encima también tenía prohibido desahogarse.

Porque no solo le dolía lo que acababa de ver, sino que Ludwig, a pesar de todo, lo perdonaba y seguía satisfecho de él, porque en ningún momento abandonó sus ideales y luchó por la justicia, y esa justicia era ir contra Hitler, se cobrasen las vidas que se cobrasen.

* * *

* Tantos siglos y siendo vecino de Alemania y Prusia –sobre todo de éste último que es la parte Este-, digo yo que debería saber algo de alemán. Pero nuestro Feliks es nuestro Feliks, y el alemán es muy difícil para él :)

** No tengo ni idea de dónde exactamente debían encontarse los ejércitos 3 y 4 del Grupo Norte, miré el mapa en Wikipedia y la ciudad más cercana a Varsovia y que quedara al Norte –porque su dirección era al Sur- era Modlin, así que lo dejo tal cual, a menos que un alma caritativa que sepa más que yo me diga la verdadera versión y yo la cambio. Prometo dar créditos a cambio ^^

Siento haber sido tan dura en el final, pero ¿qué sería la Segunda Guerra censurando estas cosas? Al fin y al cabo, fue lo que ocurrió. De verdad que amo a Ludwig y a Gilbert, y cuando pienso que ellos pudieron vivir esto… T_T


	3. No reír

De verdad que me hacéis emocionarme con vuestros reviews. No sé cómo daros las gracias, porque la sola palabra en sí me parece bastante pobre para ello. Me dais fuerzas para seguir más y mejor, y mi ilusión es que, al escribir el último capítulo del fic, os deje un buen sabor de boca.

Y siento el retraso, pero esta semana de universidad ha sido realmente dura.

**Aviso**: Hay muchísimas notas… Para más realismo, decidí que usaran muchos motes, además de que hay cosas que decidí anotar por si acaso –pero que quizás sepáis sin necesidad de leer las notas- y en este he investigado un poquito más.

**Título**: No reír.

* * *

-¡_Deutschland(1)_!

Finales de julio de 1942. Prusia entró súbitamente en la habitación, despertando abruptamente a su hermano pequeño, que, nuevamente, no había podido dormir.

-… Prusia…

-¡El gordo nos manda a la casa de _Ne-ne(2)_!

Alemania saltó de repente para taparle la boca por el insulto, pero cuando escuchó el lugar al que iban, apartó la mano con parsimonia y miró a su hermano, algo pálido.

-¿_A_ Holanda o _con_ Holanda?- preguntó.

Obviamente, la situación cambiaba enormemente según la preposición a usar. Sin embargo, la cara del albino indicaba que la cosa no iba más que a peor.

-Ambas cosas- dijo-. Ya sabes, desde hace algún tiempo que sus jefes se rindieron ante el gordo y… Bueno, como con Austria, se supone que hemos de llevarnos bien.

A Ludwig le dio un tic en un ojo.

La capacidad de raciocinio de Holanda distaba mucho de la del educado y paciente Austria. Pero mucho, mucho. El rubio tragó saliva.

-Sabes que invadimos a su hermana, ¿verdad?

Prusia sonrió, pero solo para endulzar –si es que se podía- un poco la situación.

-Vamos a morir- sentenció Prusia-. No es que no estuviera preparado, o era el gordo o era cualquiera de los otros…

-¡Los demás nos entienden, no te desanimes ahora!- se quejó Alemania- ¿Te vas a retractar de tus palabras ahora? Los italianos y Japón saben perfectamente cómo nos sentimos, España, Polonia, ¡hasta Francia e Inglaterra!

-Ludwig, la guerra está yendo a peor. Holanda no nos va a perdonar no haber podido impedir algo más de destrucción en el territorio de su hermana, nos querrá arrancar la piel vivos.

Alemania suspiró.

-Bueno, ya pensaremos en algo…

En poco tiempo ya estaban listos, ataviados con sus uniformes y maletas en mano, salieron de casa y subieron a la furgoneta donde iban custodiados hasta la estación.

-El Führer os pide coger el tren de las cinco y bajar en Ámsterdam. Allí estaréis hasta nuevo aviso- anunció el nazi que iba al volante.

Ya en el tren, decidieron dormitar durante todo el trayecto para que éste se les hiciera menos sufrido. No se llevaban especialmente mal con la representación humana del territorio de los Países Bajos, pero no lo habían visto desde el comienzo de la guerra, ni siquiera cuando lo invadieron, así que no podían saber cómo serían recibidos por el representante en aquellos mismos instantes.

Pronto lo sabrían.

Cuando el tren paró, cogieron sus maletas con desgana y, al salir, vieron al grandullón de Holanda justo delante de ellos, de pie con las piernas abiertas a la altura de los hombros, los brazos cruzados y completamente estático en su sitio, el ceño fruncido, mirada penetrante, uniforme militar y escopeta en la espalda. Detrás de él, un par de jóvenes nazis flamencos lo custodiaban, y al ver a Alemania y a Prusia sonrieron abiertamente, excitados, y alzaron el brazo derecho hacia delante.

-¡Hein, Hitler!- gritaron.

Ludwig se quedó mirando a Holanda, luego miró a Prusia, intercambiándose miradas que no podían expresar nada; miraron a los dos jóvenes, a la gente de la estación y, nuevamente, a Holanda.

Prusia, que no podía soportar más presión, bajó del tren de un salto y abrió los brazos en señal de afecto.

-¡Ne-ne!- exclamó, intentando sonar feliz.

-Vuestra puta madre- les soltó en holandés, idioma que desgraciadamente comprendían(3).

Ludwig tragó saliva otra vez, le dio unas palmadas a su hermano, que había cambiado por completo la expresión, y se resignaron a seguir a Holanda y a los dos jóvenes, que habían pasado por alto el comportamiento del país de los tulipanes. Estos los llevaron a una furgoneta, donde ellos hacían de piloto y copiloto. Holanda cogió las maletas de los hermanos y las metió –de mala manera- en el maletero, hizo subir a Prusia primero, luego subió Holanda y, por último, Alemania.

Era obvio que primero los haría sufrir mucho antes de matarlos, pensó Prusia.

El trayecto transcurrió de la siguiente manera: los tres inmortales sentados estáticos, completamente en silencio, y los dos nazis hablando en un alemán aceptable sobre lo orgullosos que estaban de recibir en persona a los máximos representantes de la raza aria, que eran capaces de morir por los ideales del Führer(4), y demás cosas que, si no llegaban pronto a donde sea que fueren, pensó Ludwig, le sangrarían los oídos.

Cuando los dos hermanos descubrieron que su destino era la casa de Holanda, traduciéndose esto en comer, dormir y, en resumen, convivir con el grandullón que no se había separado aún de su escopeta, ambos tragaron saliva sonoramente.

-¡Y por eso nos mandaron aquí!- dijo el copiloto- ¡Nuestra misión era custodiar a la señora Bélgica hasta la casa de su hermano!

-Porque la señora Bélgica también representa a los flamencos, ¡debe defender nuestros intereses!- exclamó el piloto- Sentimos que la vean en el lamentable estado en el que está, ¡pero no hacemos distinción entre mujeres mortales o inmortales! Además, ese ojo se le curará pronto. El señor Holanda seguro que estará orgulloso de que dos patriotas como nosotros ayuden a su país a seguir el viejo camino, porque con él hicieron igual, por eso ahora es más digno que nunca de portar su inmortalidad.

No debieron haber dicho eso. Nunca.

-Ahora recojo vuestras maletas, saltad- les dijo Holanda, tomando la escopeta.

Prusia gritó y saltó el primero. Alemania abrió de una patada la puerta de la furgoneta y también saltó. Escucharon gritos y dos disparos. Ludwig y Gilbert vieron a la furgoneta zigzaguear, Holanda saltó por el mismo lugar que Alemania y, finalmente, la furgoneta se estrelló contra un árbol.

Suerte que vivía en las afueras de Ámsterdam, y que nadie los había visto. Holanda se levantó del suelo como si nada, se sacudió el uniforme y fue personalmente a recoger las pertenencias de los germanos. Bélgica salió corriendo de la casa, ya que estaban justo enfrente de la vivienda y, por supuesto, los habría oído. Cuando divisó a Alemania y a Prusia, esbozó una gran sonrisa y corrió hacia ellos.

-¡Estáis bien, qué alegría!

A Alemania le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando vio a la hermosa Bélgica en el estado en el que se encontraba. Cojeaba un poco, sin duda a causa de alguna batalla, pero los moratones de la cara seguro que eran a lo que se referían los flamencos con "llevar a su país por el buen camino". Recordó lo que él mismo sufrió en su propia habitación meses atrás, siendo supuestamente un símbolo de la raza aria y del Tercer Reich al que todos deberían de respetar. Bélgica, país y mujer, debería haber sufrido algo peor que eso.

Y aún más le dolió cuando recibió por parte de la chica un abrazo lleno de sentimiento, hasta le crujió la espalda cuando la pequeña lo presionó con fuerza.

-Tenía ganas de veros- dijo.

-¿Sí?- preguntó Prusia- ¿Entonces no queréis matarnos?

-Si creéis que sois los únicos países a los que os dan una paliza hasta por sonaros los mocos- dijo Holanda, que ya había cogido las maletas y las dejaba en el suelo-, el enano austriaco(5) os ha dejado peor que lo que yo creía. Entrad.

Ludwig miró a Holanda, al que le había salpicado la sangre de los dos nazis, y miró el coche, estrellado contra el árbol.

-Te ayudaré a limpiar eso- se ofreció.

-Gracias- dijo Holanda-, pero ya lo tenía planeado. He sido yo quién pidió ser custodiado por esos dos.

-¿Por eso tenías esa cara de psicópata? ¡Me alegro!- suspiró Gilbert de la emoción- ¡Creías que lo descargarías sobre…!

-Y como no te calles lo haré- lo silenció Holanda.

Gilbert se calló, cogió sus maletas y entró a la casa, junto con Bélgica. Ludwig se demoró un poco más, ya que le preocupaba Holanda.

-Puedo ayudarte- insistió.

-Alemania, media Europa saben lo que te hicieron hace unos meses por una vacilación del tonto de Prusia- le dijo-. No eres el único. A España y a Portugal los azotan casi a diario. Inglaterra, Escocia y Gales hacen años que no pueden ver a Irlanda por los fascistas irlandeses. Al pequeño Vaticano le prohíben cruzar la frontera para ver a sus hermanos, dicen que su lealtad se limita solo y exclusivamente a las necesidades papales. China se vio obligado a mandar a no sé dónde a Taiwan y a Hong Kong, para que los japoneses no les hicieran nada, y de la misma manera nos han prohibido a Inglaterra, a España, a Francia y a mí ver a los hijos que una vez fueron colonias americanas, porque no creas que Inglaterra puede ver todo lo que quisiera a Estados Unidos(6). Ahora solo tengo a Bélgica, porque Luxemburgo no da señales.

Mientras decía esto, había sacado una pala y estaba excavando un respetable agujero, tarea a la que Alemania habría querido sumarse si tuviera otra pala, pero ahora solo podía usar sus manos. Mientras escuchaba, sus ojos se anegaban en lágrimas.

-Y tú tienes a Prusia y a Austria. Supongo que no os permitirán ver a vuestros primos(7) por su condición neutral, ¿verdad?

-Hace años que no sé nada de ellos- sollozó Ludwig-. Yo… Quiero morir- confesó-. No puedo ver más de esto, no puedo soportar saber que la mujer que me vendía el pan con aquella sonrisa haya pasado por la cámara de gas, que los niños que me saludaban en la calle estén huérfanos o peor…

-Piensa que es la responsabilidad del inmortal ver a la muerte vencer una y otra vez- dijo Holanda-. Es la única ganadora en estas batallas, y no nosotros.

-Pues yo no quiero seguir siendo un país- dijo Ludwig.

-Ni yo.

Holanda dejó de excavar y miró a Ludwig.

-Estoy bien- le recordó-. Coge tus maletas y entra en casa, en serio, ya tenía todo esto preparado. No va a pasar nada. Aunque no niega que me ayudaría a que me trajeras una cerveza…

Sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. Alemania no pudo evitar responder a esa sonrisa.

Y en esos momentos deseaba que todos pudieran vivir en un mundo aparte, solo los países, en familia, sin miedo a coger demasiado cariño a un humano al que echarían de menos tras morir. ¿Estarían allí sus padres, el abuelo Germania…? Ojalá.

Comprendió entonces que no podía rendirse, y se lo prometió a sí mismo. La Segunda Guerra Mundial dejaría una huella imborrable en el libro de historia alemán, pero él trabajaría duro para, el día de mañana, poder responder "sí, yo fui un asesino, pero ahora soy una potencia que vela por el bien".(8)

-Oye… Lud… ¡hip! ¿Se molestaría Bélgica si voy a visitarla a su habitación? Ya sabes, ¡hip! Para hacerle olvidar sus dolores…

Alemania ladeó la cabeza y miró a su hermano, que de la borrachera apenas podía moverse de la cama. Gilbert balbuceaba y canturreaba melodías nazis cambiándoles la letra, insultando al Führer y llamando cosas bastante feas a Eva Braun. En alguna que otra ocasión, mencionó lo increíble que era y también dijo un par de cosas sobre Austria. El rubio suspiró y ayudó al mayor a cambiarse de ropa.

-Tienes que estar sobrio para mañana, Gil- dijo Ludwig-. Duérmete.

-Holanda no sabe preparar cerveza- eructó-. Es horrible. La nuestra es mejor, ¿verdad?

Alemania no hizo caso y, finalmente, pudo dejar a su hermano en el lecho, dormido profundamente. Antes de dormir, fue al cuarto de baño a refrescarse la cara. Justo antes de irse a la cama, comenzó a llover y decidió cerrar la ventana, para que no entrase demasiada agua y frío. Al hacerlo, observó a Holanda abandonar la casa a toda pastilla y perderse en la oscuridad.

Ludwig sintió el impulso de vestirse y echar a correr tras el país, pero algo le decía que no debía hacerlo.

A la mañana siguiente, tenían orden de reunirse en el Vondelpark(9) con un grupo de nacionalistas flamencos y nazis holandeses. El Führer había querido que Alemania y Prusia pasaran el verano allí, y que posteriormente le informaran cómo estaba la cosa en los Países Bajos.

Holanda no había vuelto en toda la noche y había llegado tarde a la reunión. Por suerte, sus jefes no la tomarían contra él o su hermana. Nadie preguntó tampoco por los dos jóvenes flamencos que los habían llevado en la furgoneta.

El día transcurrió como todos los demás que los deparaban: reunión, algún entrenamiento, alguna ejecución, vuelta a casa de Holanda, de nuevo Prusia borracho e intentando acostarse con Bélgica, y de nuevo Alemania aguardando en la ventana a ver cómo Holanda se iba de casa, siempre con una mochila a cuestas.

Tras diez días de convivencia, Alemania decidió dejar que Prusia encontrase amor en el lecho de Bélgica, aunque éste apenas podía moverse a causa del alcohol, y decidió esperar, esta vez vestido, y en el maletero del coche de Holanda.

El país de la bandera roja, blanca y azul siempre salía a las once, se dirigía hacia la parte trasera de la casa y tomaba su coche hacia la ciudad, aunque no sabía a qué iba allí exactamente.

En principio, creía que estaba haciendo de espía o forzado a otro tipo de trabajos, pero no quería juzgar. Podría sorprenderle.

Cuando el coche se paró y sintió que Holanda bajaba, decidió esperar un poco para salir. Era bastante útil la poca seguridad de los maleteros de aquellos coches en esos casos, pero algún día él se encargaría en hacerlos más modernos y seguros. Por ahora, aprovechaba las oportunidades. A lo lejos, Holanda entraba en un edificio viejo normal y corriente, y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisita. ¿Una amante? Ojalá fuera aquello, no le gustaría tener que sacar a Holanda de un apuro en esos momentos.

Alemania siguió sus pasos, y lo vio desaparecer tras una puerta, después de que un señor le abriera con una gran sonrisa. Se acercó con cautela, pegó la oreja y se mantuvo en silencio.

Nada.

No estaban únicamente Holanda y aquél hombre, juraría haber escuchado una voz femenina. Se mantuvo un rato más escuchando, y cuando decidió irse, alguien abrió la puerta de golpe y calló hacia delante.

Al alzar la vista, se encontró con un Holanda pálido de horror, al igual que la familia que allí estaba, a excepción de la menor, una niña de cabellos cortos y castaños, con un cuaderno en las manos, el cual aferraba con mucha fuerza.

El hombre calló de rodillas y enterró el rostro en las manos.

-No… Nos han descubierto…- sollozó.

No hacía falta ser un lumbreras como para darse cuenta de que eran judíos que se estaban escondiendo. El acento alemán del hombre al hablar holandés les delataba, y la cara de horror cuando veían a Alemania era idéntica en todos ellos. Holanda cerró la puerta y Ludwig se puso en pie.

-He visto que sales siempre por la noche, me tenías preocupado…- se excusó Alemania.

El otro país le dio un bofetón.

-Espero que no te haya visto nadie- dijo Holanda.

-No…

Alemania miró a la familia. Tenía el corazón destrozado, ellos eran tan alemanes como él y se habían visto obligados a huir de su casa.

-Ya se lo dije, Otto- le dijo Holanda al hombre-. Los países no somos necesariamente como nuestros líderes. Alemania es su país, no los va a delatar, por mucho que lleve ese uniforme…

A Ludwig le brillaron los ojos y miró a Holanda. Los padres y la hermana mayor no se fiaban, pero la pequeña habló.

-Papá, ¿recuerdas lo que nos dices siempre a Margot(10) y a mí? Que miremos a los ojos, que en ellos se encuentra la verdad del alma. Yo no veo maldad alguna en el señor Deutschland- la niña miró más detenidamente a los ojos azules de su nación-. Veo tristeza.

La chica, muy avispada, se acercó a él y le tendió la mano.

-Ana Frank, judía y futura escritora- se presentó, aunque Alemania advirtió que su voz bajaba unos tonos-. Encantada.

La madre se acercó precipitadamente a ella y la apartó de Alemania, dirigiendo a éste una mirada que mezclaba la piedad y el odio. Ludwig sonrió débilmente a Ana.

-Encantada de conocerte, Ana Frank- dijo-. Y espero sinceramente que tengas la mayor de las suertes en el maravilloso mundo de la literatura.

-Créanme- dijo Holanda, haciéndose oír-, no va a decir nada. Hace unos meses, para aleccionar a su hermano por vacilar al Führer, lo… Le dieron una paliza. Aún tiene marcas, y si quieren puede quitarse la camisa ahora mismo para demostrarlo.

Alemania agradeció a Holanda haber omitido el detalle de la violación. Aún así, Otto Frank se levantó bruscamente y señaló a Alemania.

-¿Y c-cómo sé yo que no son marcas de guerra?

-A ninguno de los países beligerantes, a excepción de Estados Unidos, que se mostró voluntario, hemos ido aún al frente de guerra- dijo Holanda-. Nuestros jefes nos quieren cerca. Bueno, yo es que no tengo opción, estoy bajo el mando del Führer ahora.

Mientras hablaba, Alemania divisó la mochila que había llevado Holanda, que no llevaba más que alimentos para la familia y algo de dinero. Se preguntó si de verdad no habría puesto tanto a la familia Frank, como a Holanda y al resto en un aprieto a causa de su intromisión.

Por su culpa, el castigo podría traducirse en enviarlos al frente de batalla a los países, y la cámara de gas a la familia Frank.

Sintió demasiado calor, la vista se le desenfocó y se mareó un poco. Comenzó a hiperventilar y se giró, buscando la puerta.

-Mejor me voy.

-Ya no puedes irte, quédate aquí hasta que yo me vaya- le dijo Holanda.

-Si algo pasa, será mi culpa. Otra vez…

-Lo hecho, hecho está- dijo Holanda-. Quédate. No nos van a descubrir. Esta zona es segura, y los Frank tienen vecinos aliados, nadie en este edificio va a decir nada.

El resto de la noche la pasaron en el escondite secreto tras la estantería, donde los Frank y sus compañeros sobrevivían al terror de la guerra y de la extinción de judíos. Ludwig comprobó que Holanda no solo traía víveres y dinero, sino también un rato de felicidad. Todo eran risas causadas por las tonterías y chistes de Holanda, y lejos de encontrar en ello un motivo para sonreír por vez primera desde que comenzó la guerra, Alemania se sintió aún peor.

Porque él no era capaz de sublevarse y de hacer lo mismo que Holanda.

Y comprendió entonces por qué su pueblo lo odiaba. Antaño, según le habían contado Prusia y demás naciones mayores que él, como Grecia o Dinamarca, las naciones se involucraban muchísimo más en proteger a su pueblo, aunque ello se tradujese en la invasión de otros para garantizar prosperidad al suyo propio, como hizo su abuelo Germania.

"Sí, vale, mató y todo eso, pero lo importante es la intención, ¿no? ¡Eran otros tiempos!" le dijo Prusia cuando Alemania apenas levantaba un palmo del suelo. "Y tú como nación debes hacer lo mismo. La muerte es mejor cuando se recuerda como un acto de valentía, y no como una carga menos para el mundo. Un día lo entenderás, Ludwig".

Alemania cerró los ojos fuertemente, aguantó la respiración por un momento y despejó su mente. A continuación, se levantó de golpe, haciendo mucho ruido con la silla y captando la atención de los demás.

-Aguanta, ya mismo nos vamos- le dijo Holanda.

Alemania negó con la cabeza.

-Me vuelvo a Berlín. Voy a matar al Führer.

Silencio.

Un silencio incomodísimo, por cierto. Ludwig hiperventilaba y tenía los puños apretados, y sus ojos cielo brillaban por culpa de unas lágrimas rebeldes que querían salir. Todos los presentes estaban blancos y con la boca abierta, todos menos ella.

-Sabía que solo era eso, miedo- dijo Ana Frank, levantándose-. Usted no es malo, señor Alemania. Sé que es eso lo que piensa, por eso está así, debatiéndose entre rebelión o supervivencia- se sonrojó y se alisó los pliegues del vestido-. Yo confío en mi país, yo lo amo, señor Alemania, y una entidad política no me va a hacer sentir lo contrario. Pero por favor –Ana miró a los ojos de Alemania, a punto de llorar-, no muera… Usted no tiene que hacer esto solo.

-¡Sí que tiene que hacerlo!- saltó Otto, agarrando a Ana y alejándola de Alemania, aunque ya estaba lejos de él- ¡Es lo que debió hacer como país hace mucho tiempo!

-¡Y nosotros como judíos!

Ana se desembarazó del agarre de su padre y corrió hacia Alemania, abrazándolo.

-¡Todos criticamos y nadie hace nada! ¡Solo huimos, padre, no podemos juzgar a nuestra nación por hacer lo mismo! ¡El señor Alemania es **humano**, padre, siente y padece igual que nosotros, aunque vaya a vivir eternamente!- dijo- ¡Son judíos valientes aquellos que se han quedado en nuestro país y han muerto defendiendo lo que ellos creen, y han sido mujeres valientes aquellas sufragistas de los años veinte que sabían hacer lo mismo que los hombres! ¡Yo tengo muy claro que seré tan buena escritora como el mejor escritor que haya existido nunca!- aclaró- ¡Ya seamos nosotros, el Führer o cualquier otro político que existió o existirá, estamos caracterizando a nuestro país por algo que nosotros, somos, que hemos creado **nosotros**! ¿Vamos a dejar que nos recuerden como tal cuando todo esto pase? ¿Qué cada vez que oigan el alemán se asusten, o que permanezcamos como una nación pobre? ¡Si no luchamos no seremos una potencia nunca, y mucho menos personas honradas! ¿Qué es lo que me enseñas con esas palabras, padre? ¡Las aprendí de ti y mamá!

Alemania aferraba a aquella niña con todas sus fuerzas, derramando numerosas lágrimas continuamente, y creyó entonces comprender por qué Rusia gritaba y se arañaba la piel de aquella manera cuando le mataron a su Anastasia. No sería la primera vez que una nación se enamoraba de una niña, ya pasó con Francia y Juana hace mucho tiempo, y el francés aún la llevaba en su corazón.

Los presentes se miraron entre sí, aludidos por la razón que llevaba Ana en sus palabras. Holanda miraba anonadado a Alemania, que mantenía la cabeza gacha y lloraba en silencio.

-Haz lo que quieras- dijo.

Se acercó a Alemania y le cogió de la barbilla, obligándole a levantar la mirada.

-Pero si mueres, te traeré de vuelta a patadas, ¿me oyes?- le guiñó un ojo- Verás cuando se lo cuentes a tu hermano.

Y por vez primera, Alemania rió.

-Se enfadará mucho- dijo-. Pero sí, esta vez lo voy a hacer.

CONTINUARÁ.

* * *

(1) Deutschland: Alemania en alemán.

(2) Ne-ne: Prusia llama así a Holanda. Ha tomado la primera sílaba de _Nederland_ (Países Bajos en holandés) y la ha duplicado.

(3) Saben holandés debido a la cercanía.

(4) Los nacionalistas flamencos – de Flandes, región de Bélgica conde se habla el neerlandés- aceptaron bastante bien la invasión nazi. De ahí que estos dos jóvenes estén bastante dispuestos a morir por lo que ellos piensan que era bueno.

(5) El enano es Hitler. Porque es… irónico que un austriaco, moreno de cabellos y ojos y no mas de 1'60 (creo recordar que medía poco más de eso) reclamase la expansión de una raza con la que no tenía nada que ver y ni existía (no existen razas perfectas, solo personas individuales y maravillosas por ellas mismas, según mi humilde opinión)

(6) Estados Unidos luchó contra Japón mayormente, se concentró en la zona del Pacífico, si bien llevó algunas tropas a Europa. Inglaterra estaba muy ocupado con Alemania. Además, me haría ilusión un día ver un dibujito de Himaruya con todos los americanos con sus papis y mamis X3 Por eso necesitaba escribir eso, sorry o'' (ODIO la relación USUK como yaoi, para mí simplemente son familia ._.)

(7) Suiza y Liechtenstein, por si las dudas.

(8) Alemania es actualmente la tercera mayor economía mundial en cuanto al PIB nominal, la primera de Europa, y el mayor exportador de mercancías del mundo en 2007. En términos absolutos, asigna el segundo mayor presupuesto anual de la ayuda al desarrollo en el mundo, mientras que sus gastos militares ocuparon el sexto lugar. El país ha desarrollado un alto nivel de vida y establecido un sistema completo de seguridad social. Tiene una posición clave en los asuntos europeos y mantiene una estrecha relación con varias asociaciones a nivel mundial. Es reconocida como líder en los sectores científico y tecnológico. (Gracias Wikipedia).

(9) Parque importantísimo de Ámsterdam, de 48 hectáreas; en 1996 fue declarado monumento real.

(10) La hermana mayor de Ana Frank. Otto es su padre y Edith su madre. Junto a ellos también estaban Fritz Pfeffer, un dentista judío (al que Anne dio el nombre de Albert Dussel en su _Diario_), y la familia van Pels (van Daan en el _Diario_), formada por Hermann y Auguste van Pels y el hijo de ambos, Peter. (Gracias Wikipedia)

No he leído el diario de Ana Frank, así que si alguien lo ha leído y encuentra en el fic detalles que no tienen que ver con la historia real, ruego me perdone.

Vuelvo a avisar de que tengo mucho trabajo en la uni, espero que me comprendáis si el siguiente capítulo tarda (el cual sí va a estar más relacionado con éste que los dos anteriores).

Ya va quedando menos. Creo que serán 6 o 7 capítulos, de hecho dudo que llegue a 7...

Gracias de antemano~


End file.
